User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 32
Template:FavouriteSong How do you make it so that you can add additional songs with the function? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 11:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hello, Do I need to ask you before creating userbox templates? Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 13:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE RE: Templates Okay, thanks for the info! Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 13:55, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Bluerookie2's userpage Hi P-P, You need to protect Bluerookie2's userpage as . Spydar007 (Talk) 17:30, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Help Hi P-P, Can you put here cause I want it back where it was, and it looks Horrible to me. Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 05:38, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature Policy All right sorry P-P. However, I have made a vote in the Votepage to change the px of the images to 30px or 35px at least. Is it still good enough? Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Rebel ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| on ]] August 8, 2013 Signature Policy and FA Ok I get it P-P. However, why did you delete my FA Nomination? Wasn't it supposed to be that any party nomination of a party which didn't start yet wouldn't be nominated? Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Rebel ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| on ]] August 8, 2013 FA Nomination Well, however the party is almost over. And everything is done. Yavin 4 is available and the party is done. However not over yet. Also, if I had nominated the page in July instead of this month (August), then I would understand that. I am pretty sure the party still won't take place at the end of August also that the Summer Jam would still go on. Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Rebel ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| on ]] August 8, 2013 Advanced User Pages So I had a question on advanced user pages. Ones like your's, which consist of multiple templates, did you write these or is there some template editor I'm not getting at? Thanks for all your help! User:Xonius Chat Please come to the chat! Deleted conbruts Hi P-P, Can you check my delete conbruts. I wanna see them please. :P Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 09:23, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :BTW, Dont do my old approve template. Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 09:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Close Threads Hi P-P, I've noticed that admins can close threads without leaving a reason. On the CPMW, I can't. How do I make it so this happens? Spydar007 (Talk) 10:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Bug? Hi penguin pal My "following" page isn't updating. I edited Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam and Cadence and it never added them to the list. Is this happening to anyone else? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 11:07, August 9, 2013 (UTC) re:re:Bug? Oh sorry. I didn't edit that, i edited the List of Parties and Events in 2013. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 11:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Pookies OK, I'll make my own template. Poisoon140 (talk) 19:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 Teen Beach Movie Party Hi, PenguinPal! I am Mermaid22, a user from Teen Beach Movie wiki. I see you and your fellow users have sent links to our pages on TBM wiki, of which makes me proud. I am hoping we can work together so you can get info from our wiki about characters, and we can get info on this party. Yours truly, Mermaid22. Reply to this message on my Message Wall at TBM wiki. http://teenbeachmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Mermaid22 Mermaid22 (talk) 20:02, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Vandal alert,please block this user http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fulop3. he is replacing page content with "ha ha ha" Cartoon1000 (talk) 02:00, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. Hey.you blocked this user on time. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) CP Logo Hi Penguin-Pal! I just have a quick favor to ask. It seems when we changed the gallery appearances a few months ago it seemed to distinguished the "Part of the Walt Disney Company" in this logo, so now it isn't visible. I tried searching around for a better replacement, but couldn't find one. So is it possible you can change it? If so then AWESOME! :P -- S h u r o w 09:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Template:FavouriteSong Good idea, but what about 'Great choice!'? Should we change that to 'Great choices!' T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 09:29, August 10, 2013 (UTC)